


tapas

by SinSmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/pseuds/SinSmith
Summary: a series of drabbles inspired by gifs ranging from romantic to heated.tags updated as we go.





	tapas

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif: 
> 
> https://giphy.com/gifs/28eeDmEWWUgMRFhfi
> 
> feel free to submit your own that remind you of some marvel ship and I might just write one

“I just need to know… Buck, are you sure?”

“Never been more sure.” That half-smile, cocky, injured. Never quite reached his eyes anymore. Didn’t put his doubts to rest, though. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.

“Don’t think about it.”

“Don’t think about what?”

“Any of it. Don’t look at me like I’m broken.”

“I… how do you want me to look at you, Buck?” It was rhetorical. Bucky didn’t answer. Just caught a hand in his, just as big, as coarse, drew it into his mouth. Gentler, though. Artist's hands. Salt and iron and skin dragged down the plane of his tongue. 

“Look at me like I could make you forget it… all of it.” Breath tangling with breath, chest aching with wanting… he almost believed he could.


End file.
